Faithfully
by EclipsedHeart07
Summary: After Dumbledore's death Harry, Ron, and Hermione plan their quest to locate and destroy all the Horcruxes. Along the way a new member joins the motley crew and creates a deep bond with Harry. Constructive criticism and reviews are much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Harry watched as the marble tomb was closed, sealing away the greatest wizard he had ever know. The greatest wizard that had ever existed.

Sorrow weighted down Harry's heart, as thoughts of failure and confusion overcame him. How could this have happened? If only Dumbledore hadn't been weakened by that fatal liquid, perhaps he would've been able to stand up to Snape. If only he had taken his place. He was younger, stronger; perhaps he could've withstood the poison's effects. Perhaps Dumbledore we not be 6 feet under at this moment.

The cries of sorrow and fear echoed around him, a cacophonous harmony of depression and desperation. Who would protect the wizarding world now? Who would guide him now?

In a sea of mourners clothed in black, a glimpse of color caught Harry's eyes. He looked over fleetingly with his emerald eyes, a sense of hope filling his soul, for reasons he could not fathom. His vision focused on a girl, daintily clad in black, with a small jeweled rose brooch pinned onto her chest. She was short of stature, but held herself with such an air of regality, it made her seem more formidable. Auburn hair spilled down to the middle of her back, red highlights shone from the sun's gentle teasing. Her presence was overpowering, yet innocuous and delicate.

A rush of relief flooded him. For a moment he didn't feel so alone, as if this unknown girl was somehow connected to him. I somehow she carried the same weight upon her shoulders. As if she too knew what real pain and powerlessness felt like.

The crowd began to turn back, seeking a haven for their misery back at Hogwarts. Harry stood transfixed in his spot continuing to watch the girl. She remained rooted to her spot as well, her eyes locked on the tomb. For a moment she seemed to quiver, a slight movement that could've been a trick of the eye, having passed within the blink of an eye. She moved slowly to the tomb and placed her hand on it, lowering her head as if in supplication. The moment seemed to last an eternity, before she moved her heads in his direction; just a small inclination. And their eyes met.

Her hazel eyes bore into his own with such intensity that Harry felt a strange familiarity. But he knew that this was the first time he had ever seen her. He knew that this feeling was not justifiable.

Nevertheless, the feeling shook him to the core, leaving him with the desire to speak to her, touch her, know her.

Before he could make a move, or even a sound, she took her slim hand off the tomb and gave him a small nod of recognition before turning to join the rest of the funeral party. Harry watched her walk away feeling his interest grow even more with each step she took.

_I'll see her again_, he thought wistfully. He had to, moments like that didn't just happen. People like that just didn't appear in his life.

Things didn't just happen to Harry. Everything had a reason, and so did she.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus Snape could hear his own heart beat pounding in his ears like a war drum. He had to do it. There was no real choice. He had to kill Dumbledore. Hadn't he?

_No second thoughts. You can't entertain them anymore. What's done is done_.

But he couldn't help but replay the life altering moment in his mind over and over again. He watched Dumbledore fall from the tower thousands of times. Dumbledore's plea for mercy played as a litany in his mind. He could never forget the events of this night. He could never resume the life he once had. Everything had been set into motion now; there was no stopping it. It was all up to destiny now, he had no control.

"Did I ever have any?" Snape thought helplessly for a moment.

He finally came to his destination, a large country manor with large wrought iron gates. With a flick of his wand he walked through, like a ghost, or in his case a demon. He looked around absentmindedly for a moment at the spacious immaculate garden that preceded the haven. Ferns and flowers had been planted creating a small Eden for the family that lived there. The Scrimgeours.

With an irritated sigh Snape bounded up the steps to the home. Without any pretense he swung the strong oak door wide open.

"Catherine!"

A petite woman with long dark auburn hair appeared on top of the marble staircase in the middle of the foyer.

"How dare you!" she cried out hysterically. "How dare you come here you treacherous, blood thirsty, bastard!" She raced down the stairs to stand before him, her wand pointed menacingly towards his heart. "You killed him! You killed the only wizard strong enough to keep us all protected! You killed my uncle! You murderer!"

Snape grabbed her wrist and twisted until she dropped her wand. "Now let's not get too testy Catherine."

"Let go of me! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

Snape loosened his grip and looked her dead in the eye. "You love me. You always have and always will. And that's exactly why I'm here."

Catherine gave a small whimper and allowed a single delicate tear to fall from her hazel eyes. "May I have my wand back? I'll set up some charms so no one can disturb us."

Snape nodded his consent and released her wrist. Catherine gave him a silent defiant glare before she moved about the room setting up defense charms. When she had finished she turned slowly to Snape, worry and turmoil etched on her face.

"Why are you here? It's not safe. Rufus will be home at any moment."

"I doubt it. Dumbledore's death has upset the whole community. Your minister husband will be delayed for at least an hour or so."

Catherine sniffed and shook her head. "I can't believe you're here. After all this time . . . we've only corresponded through letters. I can't believe that after so long you're here."

"I need to protect my family."

Cather nodded and gave a small sniff. "Rose and I are fine."

"And I want it to stay that way. You must never tell her or anyone else that I'm her father. I don't want the Dark Lord's informants to discover our secret."

"Our family," Catherine quietly corrected.

Snape gave a solemn nod. "I don't want you two to leave this house, even if you have Aurors protecting you. Scrimgeour is a target, even if you aren't."

"Rose is out right now -" Catherine began in a worried whisper.

"WHAT? You let her out? What is wrong with you Cat?"

"Someone from our family had to attend his funeral. My father wouldn't go to see his brother buried with dignity. I was too scared to –"

"But letting our daughter go is perfectly ok?"

Catherine gave a small laugh. "She's so strong. She's a prodigy at defense spells. I think she gets it from you…"

Snape looked down at the burgundy carpet for a moment, a wave of sorrow over washing him. "I wanted to be a father to her, you know that."

"I never questioned it."

"I just couldn't. Not with this war going on. Not when I was in Voldermort's inner circle. It just wasn't a good time to have a child…"

Catherine nodded. "I know."

Snape's vision became blurred as tears began to form. He had never felt complete since he had learned that he had a daughter; a daughter that he had to distance himself from just to ensure her survival. He knew that he had made the right decision, but the yearning to know her had never subsided. He loved her, even though they had never met. The bond between parent and child could never be broken; the love between parent and child could never be broken.

"Where will you go?" Catherine questioned softly.

"I assume the Malfoy's, or wherever else the Death Eaters decide to call home for the time being."

"It's going to be bad isn't it?"

"Yes. Many innocent people will die. And those left alive will suffer."

Catherine let out a sob and sank down to her knees. "I thought our children would be spared from this. Isn't one war enough? Why couldn't he have died that night?"

Snape looked down at her in pity. He would like to know that answer as well. But in this life there were no answers, only phenomenon with no rhyme or reason.

Just then the door opened and in stepped a girl on the verge of adulthood. She was a carbon copy of her mother, having inherited her stature, hair color, and eyes. But she had an aura about her that bespoke of strength and integrity. Snape could not picture her crumbling on the floor to cry like her mother. She had his iron will.

"Mom, I'm home," she called out, removing her long black cloak from her shoulders. "I'm going to go upstairs. I don't feel like talking."

Snape watched as she rushed up the stairs to the upper level, wishing silently to himself that she wouldn't hurry away. He wanted to see her face. He wanted to memorize every detail of his daughter's face. A face he may never have another chance of seeing.

Catherine stood up and approached Snape, reaching out with a frail hand. 'I think perhaps you should go."

Snape nodded. It was better this way. Staying too long would jeopardize their safety.

"Take care of her, Catherine."

"Take care of yourself, Sev," Catherine whispered as Snape opened the door and left in a blur of black smoke.


End file.
